Gitterschwingungen
Gitter mit einatomiger Basis Zur Vereinfachung betrachten wir hier Schwingungen im kubischen Kristallgitter in Richtung der Kante, der Flächen- und der Raumdiagonalen. Bei Wellenausbreitung in eine dieser Richtungen bewegen sich nämlich immer ganze Netzebenen in Phase und wir können somit die Schwingung einer ganzen Ebene mit einer einzigen Koordinate beschreiben. Für jeden Wellenvektor \vec{q} gibt es 1 longitudinale und 2 transversale Moden: In und senkrecht zur Richtung von \vec{q} . thumb|287px Des weiteren nehmen wir an, dass die Kräfte auf die Ebenen proportional zu deren Abstand untereinander sind, und wir betrachten nur die Wechselwirkungen zwischen benachbarten Ebenen. Die Kraft auf eine Ebene s in Abhängigkeit der benachbarten Ebenen s+1 und s-1 ergibt sich somit zu : F_s=C_s(u_{s+1}-u_s)+C_s(u_{s-1}-u_s) Wenn man die Kraftkonstante auf ein Atom mit C bezeichnet, erhält man für die Bewegungsgleichung eines Atomes (Masse M) in der Ebene s : -M \frac{d^2u_s}{dt^2}=C(u_{s+1}+u_{s-1}-2u_s) Also Lösungsansatz setzen wir fortschreitende Wellen ein : u_{s}=U e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)}\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\, (*) : u_{s \pm 1}=U e^{-i(\omega t -q(s\pm 1) a)} mit a: GGW-Abstand der Netzebenen und q: Wellenvektor. Setzen wir die in die Bewegungsgleichung ein, so ergibt sich : -M \omega ^2 U e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)}=C \left( U e^{-i(\omega t -q(s + 1) a)} +U e^{-i(\omega t -q(s - 1) a)}-2 U e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)} \right) : \Rightarrow M \omega ^2 =-C\left(e^{iqa}+e^{-iqa} -2 \right)=2C(1-cos(qa))=4C sin^2\left(\frac{qa}{2} \right) thumb und damit die Dispersionsrelation : \omega=2 \sqrt{C/M}|sin \left(\frac{qa}{2} \right)|\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\, (**) Bemerkung 1: Für große Wellenlängen geht die Dispersionsrelation in die lineare Dispersionsrelation von Schallwellen (Schallgeschwindigkeit unabhängig von Wellenlänge) über: : \lambda groß \Rightarrow qa \ll 1 \Rightarrow cos\, qa \approx 1- \frac 12 (qa)^2 \overset{(**)}{\Longrightarrow} \omega ^2= \frac CM q^2 a^2 thumb|284px Bemerkung 2: Der Bereich der q-Werte kann eingeschränkt werden auf -\frac \pi a \le q \le \frac \pi a , d.h. auf die 1. Brillouin-Zone. Jede Schwingungswelle (*) deren Wellenvektor q* außerhalb dieses Bereiches liegt, ist physikalisch äquivalent zu der Welle mit der Wellenzahl q innerhalb dieser Zone, die die gleiche Schwingungsfrequenz ergibt. Wie man sich leicht verdeutlicht, muss man, um q zu finden, einen geeigneten reziproken Gittervektor G von q* abziehen oder addieren (in diesem Fall wäre G = n \frac{2 \pi}{a} ; n ganze Zahl. Man kann sich dies auch so vorstellen: Dadurch, dass die die Welle darstellenden Atome nicht kontinuierlich, sondern diskret mit einem Abstand a angeordnet sind, führen Wellelängen \lambda \le a physikalisch nicht zu neuen Lösungen. Mit q = 2 \pi / \lambda entspricht dies aber geraden 2 \pi / a \le q , oder, wie hier gewählt -\frac \pi a \le q \le \frac \pi a . Bemerkung 3: Für q= \pm \pi/a , also an den Grenzen der Brillouin-Zone, wird die Welle (*) stehend: u_{s}=U e^{-i(\omega t -is \pi)}= \pm U e^{-i \omega t } . Anhand der Tatsachen, dass das Pluszeichen für gerade s, das Minuszeichen für ungerade s gilt, erkennt man außerdem, dass benachbarte Ebenen gerade gegenphasig schwingen. Bemerkung 4: Die Gruppengeschwindigkeit (also die Geschwindigkeit des Energietransportes) \vec{v}_g=\nabla_{\vec{q}} \, \omega(\vec{q}) ergibt sich in unserem Fall aus der Dispersionsrelation zu v_g=\frac{d \omega}{dq}=\sqrt{C \frac {a^2} {M}} cos \left(\frac 12 q a \right) . Man erkennt, dass sie am Rand der Brillouin-Zone gleich Null wird, wie sich das auch für eine stehende Welle gehört. Bemerkung 5:'''Bei der oben besprochenen Reduktion auf die erste Brillouin-Zone kann es durch das Abziehen eines reziproken Gittervektors G zum Vorzeichenwechsel bei q=q*-G und damit auch zum Vorzeichenwechsel der Phasengeschwindigkeit v=w/q kommt. Die Gruppengeschwindigkeit ändert sich dabei jedoch nicht! Gitter mit mehratomiger Basis thumb|276px Falls sich in der primitiven Basis nicht nur ein, sondern mehrere verschiedene Atome (andere Massen und/oder Kraftkonstanten) befinden, so treten neue charakteristische Effekte auf. Zur Vereinfachung betrachten wir hier eine zweiatomige Basis und Wellenausbreitung in Symmetrierichtungen, bei denen die einzelnen Netzebenen jeweils nur eine Atomsorte enthalten. Unter Annahme gleicher Kraftkonstanten C, aber unterschiedlicher Massen M1, M2 der Atome erhalten wir die folgenden 2 Bewegungsgleichungen: : M_1 \frac{d^2u_s}{dt^2}=C(v_{s-1}+v_s-2u_s) : M_2 \frac{d^2v_s}{dt^2}=C(u_{s+1}+u_{s}-2v_s) Zur Lösung setzen wir wieder ebene Wellen an, mit unterschiedlichen Aplituden U und V für die beiden Atomsorten: : u_{s}=U e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)} : v_{s}=V e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)} thumb|269px|Dispersionsrelation Durch Einsetzen in die Bewegungsgleichungen erhalten wir ein LGS aus 2 Gleichungen. Damit es eine Lösung hat, muss die Koeffizientendeterminante von U und V verschwinden, was uns zur Lösung : \omega^2_{a,o}= C\left( 1/M_1+1/M_2 \right) \mp C \sqrt{\left( 1/M_1+1/M_2 \right)^2 -\frac{4}{M_1 M_2} sin^2\left( \frac{qa}{2} \right)} führt. Das a/o im Index steht für akustisch/optisch. Der '''akustische Zweig mit dem Minuszeichen entspricht dem Verhalten einer Kette mit einatomiger Basis, s.o.. Dies sieht man, wenn man M1=M2 setzt. Der'optische Zweig' weicht von diesem Verhalten starkt ab. Besonders für q -> 0 weisen die beiden Zweige komplett verschiedene Frequenzen auf. Wir untersuchen jetzt die Phasenlage der beiden Schwingungsarten bei großen Wellenlängen, also q -> 0. Die akustische Frequenz geht für q -> 0 ebenfalls gegen Null, und die Amplitude U geht gegen V. Die beiden Atomsorten schwingen also mit nahezu gleicher Amplitude und Phase. Für die Schwingungsamplituden der optischen Schwingung für q -> 0 gerhält man U/V=-M1/M2. Die beiden Atomsorten schwingen also gerade gegenphasig. Sind die beiden Atomsorten entgegengesetzt geladen, so ergeben sich Dipolmomente, die von elektromagnetischen Wellen angeregt werden können. So absorbieren z.B. Ionenkristalle Licht Infraroten. Bei Silizium oder anderen Basen mit 2 identischen Atomen, wird so etwas nicht beobachtet. a) akkustisch, b) optisch Aus der Dispersionsrelation sieht man, dass am Rande der Brillouin-Zone eine Frequenzlücke auftritt, d.h. einen verbotenen Bereich, in dem keine wellenähnlichen Lösungen bzw. Eigenschwingungen existieren. thumb Im Allgemeinen treten immer 3 akustische Zweige auf: 1 longitudinaler und 2 traversale. Besteht nun die primitive Elementarzellen nicht aus einem, sondern aus p Atomen, so kommen weitere (3p-3) optische Zweige hinzu. Im allgemeisten Fall, wenn die Ausbreitungsrichtung nicht mehr mit einer Symmetrierichtung zusammenfällt, verkompliziert sich das Spektrum weiter, und man kann nur noch von quasi-longitudinalen und quasi-transversalen Schwingungen sprechen. Quantisierung elastischer Wellen - Phononen Jede Bewegung oder Schwingung der Atome in einer linearen Kette oder in einem Kristallgitter lässt sich durch eine Überlagerung von Normalschwingungen darstellen. Jede dieser Normalschwingungen hat als Bewegungsgleichung den harmonischen Oszillator, dessen Energieigenwerte gemäß : {E_n} = (1/2 + n)\hbar \nu quantisiert sind. Jedes Phonon repräsentiert nun ein solches Energiequant \hbar \nu . Erhöht sich also z.B. in einer Mode k die Phononenzahl um 1, so ist die Energie dieser Mode um \hbar \nu_{k} erhöht worden. Phononen wirken also nicht auf einzelne Atome, sondern auf einen Schwingungszustand oder eine Normalmode und daher auf alle Atome gleichzeitig. Phononenimpuls Es lässt sich zeigen, dass Phononen keinen "echten" physikalischen Impuls tragen, d.h. mit den Gitterschwingungen ist kein Massentransport verknüpft. Allerdings verhalten sich Phononen so, also ob sie den Impuls p=\hbar q tragen würden ("Erklärung" siehe hunklinger 187, kommt aus rechnung raus). Dies sieht man bei der inelastischen Streuung von Teilchen/Photonen mit dem Wellenvektor \vec{k} an Kristallen, bei denen Phononen erzeugt und vernichtet werden können: Die Regel für die elastische Streuung \vec{k'}=\vec{k}+\vec{G} wird hierbei erweitert zu : \vec{k'}=\vec{k}+\vec{G} \pm \vec{q} je nachdem, ob ein Phonon (Wellenvektor \vec{q} ) erzeugt oder vernichtet wird. Die Impulserhaltung wird zu : \hbar \vec{k'}=\hbar \vec{k}+\hbar \vec{G} \pm \hbar \vec{q} wobei \hbar \vec{G} der Rückstoßimpuls, den der Kristall als Ganzes aufgrund der Braggreflektion aufnimmt, und \hbar \vec{q} der Quasiimpuls des Phonons ist. (Diese "Impulserhaltung" ist eigentlich eine Auswahlregel, bei der Streuung auftritt, die aus der Rechnung herauskommt, wenn man eine Näherung macht) Die Energieerhaltung lässt dich darstellen durch : \frac{\hbar^2 k^2}{2m}=\frac{\hbar^2 k'^2}{2m}+\hbar \omega_{q} (Teilchen) bzw. : \hbar \omega=\hbar \omega'+\hbar \omega_{q} (Photonen) experimentelle Bestimmung der Dispersionsrelation durch Streuung Um die Dispersionsrelation von Phononen experimentell zu bestimmen, bedient man sich der inelastischen Neutronenstreuung, da das Neutron fast nur mit den Atomkernen wechselwirkt. Außerdem ist hier die relative Energieänderung der gestreuten Teilchen besonders hoch (Phononenenergien ca. 0.02 eV, Energie thermischer Neutronen ca. 0.1 eV). In \hbar \vec{k'}=\hbar \vec{k}+\hbar \vec{G} \pm \hbar \vec{q} wird G so gewählt, dass q in der 1. Brillouin-Zone liegt, so wie das für Phononen sein muss. Die Energieerhalung ist: : \frac{\hbar^2 k^2}{2m_n}=\frac{\hbar^2 k'^2}{2m_n}+\hbar \omega_{q} In einem Neutronenspektrometer wird nun der Energieverlust oder -zuwachs in Abhängigkeit von der Streurichtung gemessen und dadurch die Dispersionsrelation bestimmt. TODO: Bild!!! Debye-Waller-Faktor siehe http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debye-Waller-Faktor. Kommt von der Mehr-Phononen-Streuung. Werden meherere Phononen mit einbezogen, so können Impuls- und Energieüberträge beliebig verteilt werden, was zum Streuuntergrund beiträgt. Wärmekapazität des Gitters Die spezifische Wärmekapazität \partial U / \partial T wird in Festkörpern durch thermisch angeregte Phononen bestimmt. Typischerweise steigt die C_V-T -Kurve an, und nähert sich bei hohen Temperaturen dem von Dulong-Petit vorhergesagten Wert von C_V=3N_A k_B . Zustandsdichte der Phononen Um \partial U / \partial T zu bestimmen, brauchen wir zunächst U, die innere Energie. Diese sollte sich ergeben aus der Energiesumme über alle Phononenzustände, : \sum \limits_q \sum \limits_p \langle n \rangle \hbar \omega_{q,p} wobei die Summe über alle Phononenwellenvektoren q und alle Polarisationsrichtungen p läuft. \langle n \rangle ist dabei die mittlere Besetzungszahl der Phononen mit dem Wellenvektor q und der Polatisation p im thermischen GGW, die durch den Bose-Einstein-Faktor/Planck-Verteilung \langle n \rangle= \frac{1}{exp(\hbar \omega_{q,p}/k_B T )-1} (Begründung: Phonon hat Spin 1, ist also ein Boson) gegeben ist. Die Nullpunktsenergie wurde bei der Formel weggelassen, da sie eh nichts zur spezifischen Wärme beiträgt. Da die einzelnen q-Zustände sehr dicht liegen, führen wir die Summe über alle q in ein Integral über: : U=\sum \limits_q \sum \limits_p \langle n \rangle \hbar \omega_{q,p}=\sum \limits_q \sum \limits_p \frac{\hbar \omega_{q,p}}{exp(\hbar \omega_{q,p}/k_B T )-1} \approx \sum \limits_p \int D_p(\omega)\mathrm{d}\omega \frac{\hbar \omega}{exp(\hbar \omega/k_B T )-1} wobei mit D_p(\omega) die Zustandsdichte ''' (Anzahl der Schwingungszustände pro Frequenzintervall) eingeführt wurde. Um diese Zustandsdichte zu berechnen, müssen wir die endliche Ausdehnung des Kristalls und die damit verbundenen Randbedingungen berücksichtigen. Für das Endergebnis ist es dabei unerheblich, ob man feste (->stehende Wellen) oder periodische (->laufende Wellen) Randbedingungen voraussetzt. Wir entscheiden uns hier für periodische, d.h. wir betrachten unser Gesamtsystem als eine Anordnunng von unendlich vielen makroskopischen Kristallen, sie alle im gleichen momentanen Zustand sind. Im Falle von Würfeln der Kantenlänge L ergibt sich z.B. für die Auslenkung der Atome in x-Richtung die Forderung u(x)=u(x+L) \Rightarrow e^{iqx}=e^{iq(x+L)} . WEnn man dies in allen 3 Raumrichtungen betrachtet, folgt hieraus die Einschränkung für die zugelassenen Wellenvektoren : q_i= \frac{2 \pi}{L}m_i \,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\, i=(x,y,z)\,,\,\,\,\,\,\, m_i \,\mathrm{ganzzahlig} Dieser Zusammenhang gilt unabhängig von der Polarisation für alle Phononenzweige. Um nun die Anzahl an Zuständen N in einem Intervall zu bestimmen, müssen wir alle m=(mx,my,mz) aufummieren. Bei großen m können wir zum Integral übergehen: : N=\sum \limits_{m_x} \sum \limits_{m_y} \sum \limits_{m_z} \approx \int dm_x \int dm_y \int dm_z \,1 = \left( \frac{L}{2 \pi} \right)^3 \iiint d^3 q In einem Wellenvektorintervall dq haben demzufolge d^3m=dm_x \cdot dm_y \cdot dm_z=\left( \frac{L}{2 \pi} \right)^3 d^3q= \frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} d^3q Zustände/Phononen Platz. Wir möchten nun wissen, wieviele Phononen in ein Frequenzintervall \omega+ d \omega passen. Dies ist genau die gesuchte Zustandsdichte: : D(\omega) d\omega=\int \limits_{\omega=const}^{\omega+d\omega =const} dm=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} \int \limits_{\omega=const}^{\omega+d\omega =const} d^3q wobei sich das Integral über eine Schale der Dicke d\omega erstreckt, die von 2 Oberflächen im q-Raum eingeschlossen wird, auf denen \omega konstant ist. Dies ist nur bei isotropen Festkörpern eine Kugeloberfläche! thumb|379px Um das Integral zu lösen, nennen wir die Oberfläche, auf der \omega konstant ist, S_\omega . Um nun die ganze Schale aufzuintegrieren, müssen wir das Volumenelement d^3q durch das Flächenelement dS_\omega mit einem infinitesimalen, senkrecht zur Oberfläche stehenden Wellenvektor dq_\perp multipliziert ausdrücken: : d^3q =dS_\omega \cdot dq_\perp Nun benutzen wir die Definition der Gruppengeschwindigkeit \vec{v}_g=\nabla_{\vec{q}} \, \omega(\vec{q}) . Der Ausdruck d\omega=|\nabla_{\vec{q}} \, \omega | dq_\perp gibt nun gerade die infinitesimale Frequenzänderung an, wenn man sich von einem Punkt der Oberfläche S_\omega um dq_\perp senkrecht nach oben bewegt. Es drückt also gerade den Frequenzunterschied zwischen den beiden Oberflächen aus, die durch dq_\perp verbunden sind. Für das Volumenelement folgt dann : d^3q =dS_\omega \cdot dq_\perp= \frac{dS_\omega d\omega } =dS_\omega \frac {d\omega}{v_g} Damit können wir schreiben : D(\omega) d\omega=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} \int \limits_{\omega=const}^{\omega+d\omega =const} d^3q=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} \int \limits_{Oberflaeche \,S_\omega} dS_\omega dq_\perp= \frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} \int \limits_{Oberflaeche} \frac{dS_\omega d\omega}{v_g} und damit : D(\omega)=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} \int \frac{dS_\omega }{v_g} . '''Bemerkung: Je flacher die Dispersionskurve, desto geringer v_g . Falls sie sogar waagerecht verläuft, tritt im Integrand eine Singularität auf. Das Integral divergiert an dieser Stelle aber nicht, es gibt nur einen "Knick" in der Zustandsdichte. Debye-Modell Trotz erheblicher Näherungen beeindruckt das Modell von Debye durch große Übereinstimmung mit dem Experiment. Die Annahmen sind: *Festkörper isotrop, das heißt die Frequenz \omega hängt nur vom Betrag und nicht von der Richtung von \vec{q} ab. Dann ist sind die Flächen konstanter Frequenz S_\omega im Impulsraum Kugeloberflächen mit Radius q=|\vec{q}| . Die Zustandsdichte pro Phononenzweig wird dann zu D(\omega)=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} \int \frac{dS_\omega }{v_g}=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3}\frac{4 \pi q^2 }{v_g}=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^2}\frac{ q^2 }{v_g} *Es wird die lineare Dispersionsrelation \omega=vq angenommen, eigentlich der Grenzfall für große Wellenlängen. Die Zustandsdichte pro Zweig wird dann D(\omega)=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^2}\frac{ \omega^2 }{v^3} , wobei v die Gruppen und auch die Phasengeschwindigkeit ist (lineare Dispersion!!). Da die Anzahl der Moden pro Zweig, das heißt pro Polarisationsrichtung (!, daher nicht 3N), auf N beschränkt ist (N: Anzahl der Atome), muss es eine durch : N=\int \limits_0^{\omega_{max}}\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^2}\frac{ \omega^2 }{v^3} d\omega \Rightarrow \omega_{max}^3=6 \pi^2 v^3 N/V definierte höchste Frequenz \omega_{max} geben, und zwar eigentlich für jeden Zweig. Um die Sache zu vereinfachen führt man die Debyegeschwindigkeit v_D derart ein, dass die Zustandsdichte für alle 3 Zweige zu thumb|314px|Zustandsdichte nach Debye (gestrichelt) und exakt berechntet : D(\omega)=D_l(\omega)+D_{t1}(\omega)+D_{t2}(\omega)= \frac{V \omega^2}{(2 \pi)^2}\left(\frac{1}{v_l^3}+\frac{2}{v_t^3} \right)=\frac{3 V}{2 \pi^2}\frac{ \omega^2 }{v_D^3} wird, wobei die 3 wegen der 3 möglichen Polarisationsrichtungen/Zweige auftaucht. Die Abscheide-/Debyefrequenz \omega_D ist dann : \omega_D^3=6 \pi^2 v_D^3 N/V Jetzt haben wir eindlich alles zusammen, um die innere Energie U und damit die spezifische Wärme auszurechnen: : U(T)=\sum \limits_p \int D_p(\omega) \frac{\hbar \omega}{exp(\hbar \omega/k_B T )-1}\mathrm{d}\omega= \int \limits_{0}^{\omega_D} D(\omega) \frac{\hbar \omega}{exp(\hbar \omega/k_B T )-1} \mathrm{d}\omega : =\frac{3 V}{(2 \pi)^2 v_D^3} \int \limits_{0}^{\omega_D} \frac{\hbar \omega^3}{exp(\hbar \omega/k_B T )-1}\mathrm{d}\omega=\frac{9N}{\omega_D^3} \int \limits_{0}^{\omega_D} \frac{\hbar \omega^3}{exp(\hbar \omega/k_B T )-1}\mathrm{d}\omega Führt man jetzt noch die Debyetemperatur durch k_B \Theta=\hbar \omega_D und x=\hbar \omega/ k_B T ein, so ergibt sich die spezifische Wärme zu : C_V=\left(\frac{\partial U}{\partial T}\right)_V=9 N k_B \left( \frac{T}{\Theta} \right)^3 \int \limits_{0}^{x(\omega_D)}\frac{x^4 e^x}{(e^x-1)^2}dx Im Grenzfall tiefer Temperaturen erstreckt sich das Integral von Null bis Unendlich und ergibt einen konstanten Wert. Es bleibt die bekannte T^3 -Abhängigkeit der spezifischen Wärme für Festkörper bei tiefen Temperaturen. Im Grenzfall hoher Temperaturen findet man gerade das Dulong-Petit-Gesetz, C_V=3Nk_B Einstein-Modell Atome im Festkörper werden als ungekoppelte quantenmechanische harmonische Oszillatoren mit einheitlicher Eigenfrequenz beschrieben. Dieses Modell mündet für hohe Temperaturen im Dulong-Petit-Gesetz. Der Abfall der spezifischen Wärme im Bereich kleiner Temperaturen ist aber exponentiell, und nicht wie beobachtet T^3-abhängig. Lichtstreuung an Phononen Hier betrachten wir Streuung von sichtbarem Licht an Kristallen (streuende Wellenlänge viel (mindestens 2 Größenordnungen) größer als Gitterabstand). Da dennoch die Photonenenergie viel größer als die Phononenenergie ist, ändert sich der Betrag des Wellenvektors bei der Erzeugung/Vernichtung von Phononen kaum. Da außerdem der Wellenvektor der Photonen viel kleiner ist als die Ausdehnung der 1. Brillouin-Zone, wird nie ein reziproker Gittervektor nötig sein, um die gestreute Welle wieder in diese Zone hineinzureduzieren. Daher gilt die strenge Impulserhaltungs-Beziehung \vec{k}=\vec{k}_0\pm \vec{q} . Die Wechselwirkung des Lichts mit dem Gitter entspricht dem klassischen Bild einer Elektromagnetischen Welle, die auf ein polarisierbares Medium trifft. Im Medium werden dann oszillierende elektrische Dipolmomente induziert, die gemäß der Rayleigh-Streuungs-Formel eine Leistung P\propto \omega^4\propto \lambda^{-4} abstrahlen. Man bezeichnet die elastische Streuung (ohne Beteiligung eines Phonons) als Rayleigh-Streuung, die Streuung an Phononen eines akustischen Zweiges als Brillouin-Streuung und die Streuung an Phonenen eines optischen Zweigs als Raman-Streuung. Rayleigh-Streuung Falls die Streuung elastisch erfolgt \vec{q} = 0 kann sich aufgrund der oben angegebenen Impulserhaltung die Richtung des Wellenvektors des Lichts nicht ändern! Das bedeutet, dass man unter diesen Umständen Rayleigh-Streuung nur in Vorwärtsrichtung erwartet. Dies ist deshalb bemerkenswert, weil die Lichtwelle durchaus mit mit den Kristallatomen wechselwirkt. Die hohe Symmetrie des Kristalls führt dann dazu dass durch Interferenz alle Beiträge, die nicht in Vorwärtsrichtung zeigen, ausgelöscht werden! In der Realität misst man allerdings auch unter anderen Raumwinkeln Licht mit der einfallenden Wellenlänge. Dies liegt daran, dass in realen Kristallen immer Defekte vorliegen und dadurch die oben angegebene Impulserhaltung nicht immer völlig streng gilt. Allgemeines zur Inelastische Streuung Man unterscheidet bei den inelastischen Streuprozessen zwischen Stokes-''' und '''Anti-Stokes-Prozessen: Im ersten Fall erzeugt ein Photon im Gitter ein Phonen und gibt entsprechend (ein bisschen) Energie ab, im zweiten Fall wechselwirkt das Photon mit einem bereits anwesenden Phonon, welches seine Energie an das Photon abgibt und dabei vernichtet wird. Da in der obigen Impulsbilanz kein reziproker Gittervektor auftritt (wegen der großen Wellenlänge des Lichts) und die Wellenlängenänderung des gestreuten Lichts in nullter (Wingert-)Näherung vernachlässigen kann, gilt eine eindeutige Beziehung zwischen Streuwinkel und Phononimpuls: q^2 = (\pm \vec{q})^2=|\vec{k}_0 - \vec{k}|^2 = k_0^2 + k^2 -2kk_0\cos(\Theta) \approx 2k_0^2(1 -\cos(\Theta))=4k_0^2\sin^2(\Theta/2) \Rightarrow q = 2k_0\sin(\Theta/2) Ramanstreuung Es ist zunächst wichtig, den Unterschied zwischen der Streuung an optischen Phononen und der Infrarot-Absorption (der Effekt der auch zum Namen optischer Zweig geführt hat, zB bei Ionen-Kristallen) zu betonen: Im zweiten Fall führen die Übergänge zwischen Gitterschwingungsnoiveaus zu einem periodisch modulierten Dipolmoment der Gitter-Atome, wodurch Photonen erzeugt und vernichtet werden können. Im ersten Fall dagegen polarisiert die einfallende Strahlung das Medium und wird dabei nicht vollständig absorbiert (auch weil die Photonenergie zu hoch ist), sondern nur gestreut. Neben den zu erfüllenden Streubedingungen existieren weitere Auswahlregeln für die Phonon-Licht-Wechselwirkung, ein Beispiel dafür ist, dass sich bei inversionssymmetrischen Kristallen Infrarot-Absorption und Raman-Streuung gegenseitig ausschließen! Ein Beispiel für einen Kristall der IR-Licht absorbiert ist NaCl, ein Beispiel für einen Kristall, bei dem Raman-Streuung stattfindet wäre Silizium. Die Streuung an optischen Phononzweigen findet wegen der kleinen Wellenlänge des Lichts effektiv im Zentrum der Brillouin-Zone am \Gamma -Punkt statt. Dort haben optische Zweige generell ein Maximum, welches für nicht-polare kubische Kristalle sogar für alle Raumrichtungen gleich ist. Da die Gruppengeschwindigkeit an dieser Stelle verschwindet, ist der Energieübertrag durch das Phonon in diesem Fall (nicht-polarer kubischer Kristall) richtungsunabhängig und man sieht im Streuspektrum nur jeweils eine Raman-Linie für Stokes- und Anti-Stokes-Prozesse. Die Energiedifferenz des gestreuten Photons ist wegen der Energie- und Impulserhaltung gerade durch die Phonon-Energie gegeben und variiert deshalb wie erwartet (s.o.) mit: \Delta\omega \propto M^{-1/2} Dieser Sachverhalt lässt sich experimentell zB dadurch untersuchen, dass man an isotopenreinen Kristallen des gleichen Elements mit unterschiedlichen Isotopen streut. Die Größenordnung der Frequenzänderung entspricht genau der Frequenz von optischen Phononen am \Gamma -Punkt und liegt im 10THz-Bereich. Da Anti-Stokes-Prozesse erst dann mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit auftreten, wenn viele der optischen Phononen angeregt sind, finden sie erst bei höheren Temperaturen statt. Brillouin-Streuung Aufgrund des kleinen Wellenvektors des Lichts sind an diesen Prozessen nur Phononen beteiligt, die einer linearen Dispersionsrelation unterliegen: \omega = q v Nach obiger Formel für den Zusammenhang von Phononimpuls und Streuwinkel, ist dann der Energieübertrag ebenfalls vollständig durch den Streuwinkel festgelegt. Selbst bei maximalem Energieübertrag verliert das Photon allerdings nur sehr wenig Energie (da für den akustischen Zweig gilt \omega(q\to 0) \to 0) . Die Frequenzverschiebungen liegen im 10GHz-Bereich, also drei Größenordnungen kleiner als bei der Raman-Streuung, weshalb eine sehr präzise Messtechnik benötigt wird, um die Brillouin-Verschiebung aufzulösen. Üblicherweise verwendet man als Primärstrahlung einen frequenzstabilisierten Laser und als Spektrometer ein hochauflösendes Fabry-Perot-Interferometer. Die Brillouin-Streuung an akustischen Phononen besitzt eine formale Ähnlichkeit zur Bragg-Streuung am Kristallgitter: Die akustischen Phononen modulieren die Streudichteverteilung des Gitters periodisch mit einer bestimmten Wellenlänge. Da das Licht eine vergleichbare Wellenlänge besitzt "sieht" es diese periodisch modulierte Streudichte als eine beugende Struktur. Die Frequenzverschiebung ergibt sich in diesem Bild als Konsequenz einer Dopplerverschiebung, da die Gitterwellen eine endliche Ausbreitungsgeschwindigkeit haben. Rechnerisch sieht man dies, wie folgt: q = 2 k_0 \sin(\Theta) \Rightarrow \lambda_0 = 2 \lambda_q \sin(\Theta) Die zweite Gleichung entspricht gerade der Bragg-Bedingung für Beugung an einem Gitter mit der Gitterkonstanten d_q = \lambda_q . Anharmonische Wechselwirkungen in Kristallen Viele charakteristische Eigenschaften von Kristallen kann man nicht erklären, wenn man das Potential der Atome rein harmonisch nähert. Dazu gehören *Da die Normalschwingungen untereinander nicht wechselwirken, könnte eine eine NichtGGW-Verteilung der Phononen nicht abgebaut werden. *thermische Expansion *elastischen Konstanten sind unabhängig von Druck u. Temp. *Ultraschallabsorption *Wärmewiderstand Diese Phänomene lassen sich nur Erklären, wenn man die "Anharmonizitäten" im Potential berücksichtigt. Wärmeausdehnung Man geht von der freien Energie eines Festkörpers aus, wozu man die Zustandssumme für einen harmonischen Oszillator berechnet, diese dann für die möglichen Normalschwingungen aufsummiert und logarithmiert. Dies ist der "oszillatorische" Anteil an der freien Energie F. Dazu addiert man noch die elastische Energie, die mit einer Volumenänderung der Probe verbunden ist. Nun macht man die Annahmen: *Volumenänderung führt zu Frequenzänderungen, d.h. \partial \omega / \partial V \neq 0 → Anharmonizität! *relative Frequenzänderung unabhängig von der Freuquenz *relative Frequenzänderung proportional zur relativen Volumenänderung Wenn wir unter diesen Voraussetzungen die freie Energie nach V ableiten, p=-\left(\partial F/ \partial V \right)_T und mit V multiplizieren, so können wir ein Teil des Ergebnisses mit der inneren Energie U identifizieren und erhalten die Zustandsgleichung : pV=-B \delta V+ \gamma U(T) mit \delta V kleine Volumensänderung, B Kompressionsmodul, \gamma=-\frac{\partial (ln \omega)}{\partial (lnV)} Grüneisenparameter. Leitet man dies bei V=const unter Ausnutzung einiger Relationen nach T ab, so erhält man die Grüneisen-Bezieung : \alpha=\frac{\gamma C_V}{3BV} , die einen proportionalen Zusammenhang zwischen dem thermischen Ausdehnungskoeffizienten \alpha =\frac{1}{L_0} \cdot \left( \frac{\partial L}{\partial T} \right) _p =\frac{1}{3 V_0}\left( \frac{\partial V}{\partial T} \right)_p und spezifischer Wärmekapazität C_V herstellt. Ultraschallabsorption Die Ausbreitung von Phononen in Festkörpern wird im Wesentlichen durch 2 Prozesse behindert: Streuung an Defekten und Phonon-Phonon-Streuung. Dabei ist letztere wieder eine folge nicht-harmonischer bzw. nicht-quadratischer Terme im WW-Potential, sodass die Normalschwingungen/Phononen nicht mehr unabhängig voneinander schwingen. *Die Streuung an Defekten behandelt man mit Rayleigh und nimmt die Wellenlängen groß an im Vergleich zur Ausdehnung des Defektes. Somit findet man für die mittlere freie Weglänge l der Ultraschallphononen l^{-1}=n \sigma \propto n \omega^4 , wobei n die die Punktdefektdichte ist. *Für die Phonon-Phonon-Streuung findet man den Temperaturabhängigen Ausdruck l^{-1} \propto \omega T^4 Wärmeleitfähigkeit Die Wärmeleitzahl K ist definiert durch den thermischen Energiefluss j durch einen langen Stab mit einem Temperaturgradienten: : j=-K \frac{dT}{dx} Aus der kinetischen Gastheorie finden wir folgenden Zusammenhang zwischen K und der mittleren Teilchengeschwindigkeit v, der mittleren freien Weglänge der Gasteilchen l , und der spezifischen Wärmekapazität pro Volumeneinheit C: : K=\frac 13 Cvl Debye wendete dieses Ergebnis als erster auch auf Festkörper an, wobei er Wärmekapazität, Geschwindigkeit und freie Weglännge der Phononen anstatt der Teilchen einsetzte. Wie auch schon bei der Ultraschallabsorption, so wird auch hier die freie Weglänge hauptsächlich durch Streuung an Defekten und Phonon-Phonon-Streuung bestimmt. Wäre das Atompotential rein harmonisch, so gäbe es keine Stöße zwischen den Phononen und die freie Weglänge wäre nur durch die Defekte und den Kristallgrenzen bestimmt. Zu beachten ist, dass Dreiphononstöße (was ist eig mit 2-phononenstößen??) der Form \hbar \vec{q}_1 \pm \hbar \vec{q}_2=\hbar \vec{q}_3 , bei denen kein reziproker Gittervektor beteiligt ist (N-Prozesse), nicht zum Wärmewiderstand bzw zu einer effektiven Verkleinerung der mittleren freien Weglänge führen, da hierbei die Summe der Impulse der beteiligten Phononen und damit der Energiefluss erhalten bleibt. Die sogenannten Umklapp-Prozesse (U-Prozesse) mit der Impulsbilanz \hbar \vec{q}_1 \pm \hbar \vec{q}_2=\hbar \vec{q}_3+\hbar \vec{G} finden statt, wenn die Wellenvektoren der beteiligten Phononen so groß sind, dass der resultierende Vektor \vec{q}_3 außerhalb der ersten Brillouin-Zone endet und somit durch einen reziproken Gittervektor wieder in diese Zone "zurückgebracht" werden muss. Bei diesen Prozessen bleibt der Gesamtphononenimpuls und damit der Energiefluss nicht erhalten, daher tragen diese Prozesse zum Wärmewiderstand bei (anschaulich: die Gruppengeschwindigkeit von Phonon \vec{q}_3 hat entgegengesetztes Vorzeichen wie die von \vec{q}_1,\vec{q}_2 ). Bei hohen Temperaturen dominieren die U-Prozesse, da die Mehrzahl der angeregten Phononen hohe Frequenzen in der Nähe der Debyefrequenz hat. Außerdem ist die Anzahl der angeregten Phononen proportional zu T. Die Stoßfrequenz sollte offensichtlich proportional zur Anzahl der Phononen sein, und damit l \propto 1/T und daher : K \propto 1/T . Bei mittleren Temperaturen wird die Anzahl der Phononen, die U-Prozesse hervorrufen, kleiner. Diese müssen eine Mindestenergie von E=1/2 \hbar \omega_D haben, damit das resultierende Phononon eine Frequenz \omega \ge \omega_D und damit außerhalb der 1. Brillouin-Zone liegt. Die Anzahl der Phononen mit dieser geeigneten Energie geht ungefähr mit dem Boltzmannfaktor \mathrm{exp}{-\frac{E}{kT}}=\mathrm{exp}{-\frac{\hbar \omega_D}{2kT}}=\mathrm{exp}{-\frac{\Theta}{2T}} . Daher gilt für die Wärmeleitzahl : K \propto l \propto \frac{1}{\mathrm{Anzahl \, geeigneter \, angeregter \, Phononen}} \propto \mathrm{exp}{\frac{\Theta}{2T}} Bei tiefen Temperaturen gibt es keine U-Prozesse mehr. Die mittlere freie Weglänge wird jetzt durch die Probenlänge d bestimmt (l = d ), da an den Probenenden eine Reflexion stattfindet, wobei sich der Gesamtimpuls ändert. Es gilt also : K=\frac 13 Cvl \propto T^3 d Die Punktdefekte spielen bei tiefen Temperaturen nur eine kleine Rolle, da die Phononen an ihnen gemäß Rayleigh gestreut werden (siehe auch Ultraschallabsorption). spontaner Phononenzerfall Phononen können selbst in einem defektfreien Kristall, in dem keine thermischen Phononen existieren (T=0) mit denen sie wechselwirken könnten, nicht unendlich lange leben. Stattdessen zerfallen sie spontan aufgrund von Wechselwirkungen mit den Nullpunktsschwingungen des Gitters. Kategorie:Festkörperphysik Kategorie:Lern-Ressource für das Physikstudium